


Dependency

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth needs to stop getting drunk at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependency

**Author's Note:**

> One ticket to hell, please!

“Seth, come on,” Josh says, deflecting Seth’s lips yet again.

He always does this. He always does this when he gets good and drunk. He has a few drinks to get his courage up and when no one at his office wants to fuck their married boss, Seth comes here, to his apartment. And he’s always touching and grabbing and kissing, like he’s forgotten where he is and who he’s with.

“Aw, come on. You feel good,” he slurs.

Seth grips his brother’s hips between his hands and pulls him in close. It’s repulsive, really, how he can feel how hard Seth is, that doing this with him, his _brother_ , isn’t enough to get Seth to stop or leave. 

Seth leans in close again, and Josh can smell the alcohol on his breath. This is the fifth time this has happened, and Josh is running out of ways to politely get him to leave. He knows he could fight Seth off of him, but he also doesn’t want to physically harm him.

“I’m calling you a cab,” Josh says, roughly pulling away.

Seth hears him on the phone, but it’s all gibberish to him. All he wants to do is make Josh feel good. Was that a crime? He flops down onto the couch and tries not to think about how hard he still is. Everything feels so muddled…

When Josh re-enters the living room, Seth is sprawled out on the couch on his stomach, his long fingers playing with the pattern on the carpet.

“Does Alexi know you’re here?” Josh asks.

“How should I know?”

Seth fidgets on the couch. All he wants to do right now is rut against the cushions, but he doubts Josh would like that since he already got mad at him for kisses.

Josh sighs. His brother obviously had a problem, but he didn’t know how to help.

“What can I do?” Josh asks, kneeling down and putting a gentle hand on Seth’s shoulder.

Seth lets out an involuntary whimper.

“Seth…,” Josh sighs.

Seth rolls over on the couch, arching his hips up as he does so, his dick defined in dark denim jeans. He flips onto his back, eye to eye with his brother again. He tries and fails not to pout. Josh know he should walk away and stay in another room until the cab gets here, but he doesn’t. Who’s to say Seth won’t wander off and find someone else to try and fuck?

Seth reaches out grabby hands until he can pull Josh closer to him.

“Come on, I can make it good.”

Josh swallows. This isn’t right.

“I don’t—”

“Shhh,” Seth whispers.

He grabs Josh’s hand then, dragging it from his shoulder, down his chest, until it’s resting right over Seth’s prominent bulge. Seth makes Josh’s hand squeeze him gently. Josh can feel the heat of him as he hears his brother moan in an unexpectedly high pitch, like girls in porn use.

Josh isn’t getting anything out of this, but Seth obviously is. He’s using their hands, and suddenly he’s undoing his button and zipper, pulling himself out to get a better grip, Josh guesses. He’s big, which is something he knows he shouldn’t know or notice.

He watches with in twisted fascination as Seth wraps their fingers around his dick and begin stroking him off in earnest. Seth’s shaft is hot and he feels a vein pulse beneath this hand. He tries to pull his hand away, hoping Seth can finish by himself, but Seth stops him.

“Don’t go. Feel so good. I need it. Need you. Mmm, please?”

Seth whimpers again, and Josh feels his resolve waver. He wants to hear Seth make that noise again. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like hearing it, like in porn.

It doesn’t really take much though. Seth comes pretty soon after. He gets come on his navy sweater and on his chin too. He looks so disheveled and pitiful. Josh tosses him a wet washcloth.

“You’re cab’s gonna be here soon.”

Seth nods, still off in his own world as he wipes himself down. Josh notices that his eyes aren’t quite focused, and he wonders if Seth had something other than alcohol. He shakes his head. They were going to need to have a serious talk.

“I’m’nna wait downstairs,” Seth slurs.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Josh asks, letting the concern creep into his voice.

Seth smiles widely.

“I have you, don’t I?”

“Yeah, Seth. You have me.”


End file.
